


Fragile

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, with only a TOUCH of angst but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: Shiro goes back to his childhood town, just for a week.While he stays, he visits Kogane Bakery, one of his most loved childhood places, and not just because of the cookies.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelveteenPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/gifts).



> This is a tumblr prompt :3 since it's a tad long for a tumblr post, I just put it here haha  
> I hope you like it, VelveteenPrince~
> 
> Thank you [Rita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/works)for beta-reading ♥

When Shiro drove through the entrance of his childhood town, a smile appeared on his face. 

It was the first time in a long time he was there, but things remained relatively the same; the green trees around the houses, the shopping center, the old church nearby. Everything seemed fresh and bright and filled with color, just as he remembered. 

That’s how it always was on sunny afternoons. The rain could return at any moment, though Shiro was never able to tell. His grandfather was always good at knowing those things.

He was to stay with his grandparents for the entire week. It was his grandma’s birthday soon, and Shiro needed some time off from work, anyways. 

The fence that surrounded the house seemed so small, now, but the color was as good as new. The cherry blossom tree only just began to bloom; delicate, pinkish buds decorating the deep-brown branches. A long time ago, he thought it rather odd to have such a daily reminder of Japan when they were oceans away, but now it only made him feel warm inside.

“Takashi,” his grandmother smiled as she greeted him at the door and let him in. She needed to lift her head up to kiss his cheek, even when he leaned over. Her Japanese was slower than it used to be, but it was still just as sweet. “How much you have grown, much taller than your father used to be! The last nine years passed so quickly.”

“They did. That’s how it is when you’re busy; time flies too fast,” Shiro chuckled. 

“You’ve been doing a great job at work, your mother told me,” his grandfather smiled. “You’ve been promoted again, right?”

“Ah, yes,” he blushed, “I’m doing my best to support you two.”

“That’s a good boy,” his grandfather squeezed his shoulder, “but don’t worry too much about us. You did so all this time. You need to think about yourself, too.”

“You sound like my boss,” Shiro laughed. “Allura always tells me to relax. But I love my job, so…”

“Enough about work now,” his grandmother waved her hand, “I’ll make us some tea.”

“Ah, there’s no need to, dear. I’ll do it,” her husband told her. She looked at him with suspicious eyes but said nothing against it. “Takashi. Come help your old man.”

As Shiro boiled some water, his grandfather went to one of the drawers and took out a small box. 

“What’s this?”

“Your grandmother’s gift, of course. I wanted you to see it first and tell me what you think.”

Inside the box was a pair of delicate earrings. “They’re beautiful; she’ll love it. But how did you manage to sneak them in here without her noticing?”

“I used the drawer she never uses,” the older man smiled proudly. “Now, I need you to go to the bakery and order the cake for her. I would’ve gone myself, but—”

“Of course I’ll go.”

“Great! It’s the old Kogane’s Bakery; you remember it, don’t you?”

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. “Y-yes. I remember.” 

“Good. Maybe go after tea? I don’t want your grandmother to be  _ too _ suspicious.”

“Okay. I’ll go then.”

~~

The way to Kogane’s Bakery was bringing him memories he had no idea he still had, memories of himself running down the street, pushing the door of his favorite place in the world that was always filled with the aroma of fresh bread and coffee; standing on the tip of his toes to give Mr. Kogane a dollar bill in exchange of a chocolate chips cookie along with a free cup of milk. 

Of the boy with a mullet and eyes made of stars, his childhood darling.

Shiro has always known the other boy was the love of his life. It took him a long time to realize it, too long; but he came to terms with it after his breakup with Adam a few years back. 

Oh, Keith. 

If it wasn’t for that damn accident—

Before long, he found himself in front of the bakery door. Gulping, he tried to look through the door’s glass, noticing Krolia and a few other people inside. She looked exactly the same, tall and beautiful, but with shorter hair. 

He wondered if her son was still around.

_ God, please, let him still be around. _

He opened the door, causing a bell to ring softly. 

“Welcome to ou—” she began, but she halted as she saw him. Her smile widened as she instantly trotted over, and wrapped her arms around him. “Shiro! Gosh, it’s been so long!”

“Yes—” Shiro blushed.

“It’s so great to see you. When did you come back to town?”

“Just earlier today. I’ll stay all week.”

“Those are such great news!”

“Yeah. It’s my grandmother’s birthday soon, and I needed a vacation, so it’s a win-win. I’m here to order a cake for her, actually.”

“Right! Your grandmother. Her birthday is in two days, right?”

“You have a good memory, Mrs. Kogane.”

“Please, call me Krolia. And of course I do; your grandparents are our clients for many years now.”

Shiro nodded. “What about Mr. Kogane?”

Krolia’s smile shrank a bit. “He passed away a few years back.”

Wide-eyed, Shiro froze. “I… I’m so sorry, I didn’t have a clue—”

“No, no. Please, don’t apologize. It’s okay. No matter what, he’s still with us,” she showed Shiro her husband’s picture she had at her post. “Besides, I have some friends that help me run the place.”

Shiro’s heart sank. “Oh. W-well. That’s great.”  _ So he isn’t here? _

Krolia was quiet for a moment. “Would you mind waiting for a second, Shiro? Thace will take your order, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.”

He chatted with Thace and Ulaz after making the order, saying hello to Kolivan as he entered the bakery as well. Apparently, they were all her coworkers in a previous job, and helped her run the place only recently; it was Keith who did all the work until then, between other jobs.

_ Wait—what did they mean, recently? _

“Shiro?” 

The soft voice reached his ears and made any other thought in his mind cease to exist. He turned to the inner side of the bakery, and that was where he saw him.

Keith was… stunning. Much more stunning than Shiro had imagined—but then again, should he really be that surprised?

The pair of almost-purple stars observed him, wide and shiny; his pupils were like black holes that were ready to swallow Shiro whole, and he would let them. God, he would. 

He didn’t know exactly when he was holding Keith between his arms, but he did. It was as if he only came to when he felt a force against his body, and his arms automatically embraced back, as if it was only natural for them to do so. 

“Shiro…” the other uttered into his shoulder. 

When Shiro felt his own eyes sting, he tightened the hug and leaned his forehead against Keith’s shoulder. 

“Keith…”

He didn’t know how long they stood that way. All he knew was that when he lifted his head again to look at Keith, he witnessed the most beautiful face his eyes were ever blessed with. 

“It’s good to have you back,” Keith whispered. 

Shiro couldn’t stop himself from putting his metal hand on Keith’s cheek. When the other leaned into the touch, his heart leaped. 

“It’s good to be back,” he replied. 

~~

They went upstairs to Keith’s room and sat on his bed together. They leaned against the wall, facing the closed door. 

Shiro smiled at the spaceship poster that was hanged right there.

“So how have you been?” Keith asked him. “You grandparents come here a lot. They said you were doing well.”

Shiro chuckled.  _ Oh, grandpa. You… _ “Yes, pretty okay. How about you?”

“I’m doing pretty good.” 

“I’m glad.”

Shiro looked down at Keith’s hand for quite some time. He blinked and gasped quietly as he saw Keith’s fingers lacing themselves around his own; lifting his gaze up, his eyes couldn’t help but stare.

Keith looked down, his cheeks blooming with red. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he replied after a small moment of silence.

“... You left so suddenly.”

“... I know.” 

Keith was quiet. His hand was still holding Shiro’s—in fact, it was using even more force than before.

“Keith… I… after my accident, I had to get out of here. I couldn’t stand everyone just…”

“I know that. I understand.”

“But if there’s something I regretted this entire time is leaving you behind.” He looked deep into Keith’s eyes, into those marbles of starry-purple. “If I could go back in time, I would. I’d take you with me. But I didn’t want to tear your family apart. I didn’t want to do that to your parents.”

Keith was still quiet, still looking at him, and Shiro didn’t know what to think. He wanted to cry, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to run away.

“I’m so, so sorry, Keith. I—”

His voice died in his throat as soft lips pressed to his, and a pair of hands were holding his face. His eyes were still wide open for a few seconds until his brain caught up with his body, and he kissed back—oh, no, he pushed his face forward, pressing their lips as tightly as he could.

That is, until his lungs were beginning to protest, and he protested back by taking a deep breath through his nose, kissing some more, please, more, just a bit more…

It was only when Keith let go that he did, too.

“Do you really think I’m angry at you?” He uttered, still holding Shiro’s face close as their breaths mixed together. 

“Y… you’re not?” 

“I was. For a while. But I knew I’ll see you again, sooner or later. I saved money and I studied hard and I did everything I could.”

“Everything… everything you could? For what?” Shiro whispered back.

“To join you.” Keith’s eyes were closed, as if he was afraid to see Shiro’s reaction. “I got accepted into Altea University. It’s where you studied, too, right? All I have to do is pay for their dorms, and… we’ll see each other more often, again. If. If you want to.”

“Keith,” Shiro let out a breath as he said the name, blinking his once again tearful eyes. He pulled Keith into another hug. “There’s nothing that will make me happier. I’m so proud of you for making it into Altea. But wait—don’t go to their dorms. I have a better idea.”

“Oh?”

“Move in with me.”

“Wh—Shiro, I—”

“Altea University is fifteen minutes away from my workplace. You must have paid so much for uni itself already, and the dorms are very expensive. Live with me.”

“Shiro… a-are you sure? I don’t want to be a liability, I can pay you rent, I—”

“No, no, I won’t let you pay for anything. I love you, Keith. I’ve always loved you. And—and this may be rushing in a bit... but if I can help you save up then why not?”

“Y… you said…” Keith’s face burnt red. 

Shiro bit his lip. Was it really too much? Did he push too hard? “Keith, I—”

“I love you too.”

Shiro froze. He could only find his ability to breathe again when Keith kissed him again, this time ever so delicately, but just as magically as before. 

“And I’d love to move in with you, Shiro.”

“Really?” He smiled. 

“Yeah. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course. Of course I will.” 

~~

They spent the rest of the week together. Keith accompanied Shiro to his grandmother’s birthday party; later, they toured all the places they used to go to as kids. 

It was as if they were never apart. 

They never will be, either. 


End file.
